On a Lonely String
by Mysterypersonzebra
Summary: In which Steve Rogers meets Alfred F. Jones, and loneliness is universal.


During the Second World War, Alfred never has a chance to meet Steve Rogers. As soon as congress declares war, as soon as the haze of pain from Pearl Harbor fades, he is shipped to Europe as fast as he can. As soon as he sees Arthur, complexion grey and bruises extending from his face and neck beneath his collar, as soon as he sees Matthew with his expression set and grim and his usually mellow manner pained, every time he remembers that Francis wasn't there, he can only focus on the war. He remembers what Germany was like before _that man_ took him over, remembers them going drinking together, remembers how Prussia taught him how to fight, how loud and energetic he was before he was forced into war. He hears about projects being done back home, experiments, and a super soldier being made. He tucks it in the back of his mind as he lifts his gun and aims it at a Nazi across the field.

* * *

Days and monotony in the mud is broken by the laughs and carousing of his comrades, and they smoke and drink and talk about their sweethearts back home, their ma's sweet apple pies, how their pa used to tell stories from the Great War. Alfred laughs and joins along, because each story fills his heart with warmth and the kind of ache that feels so wonderful, because those stories are him. All those memories and bittersweet longings are what he is made out of, because he is America and he clings on to camaraderie because that is all he has. That, and Arthur and Matthew, who grudgingly put up with him with a smile.

* * *

They tell him the project worked, that Steve Rogers was a success. He asks when he will be able to join them in Europe. They shake their head and say that they need to wait, to see if they can make more. But on the bright side, they say, war bond sales have gone up. Alfred feels a twinge of pity for Steve Rogers.

A few months later, they say that he's in Italy, that he went against orders to save his best friend and his comrades. Alfred nods. He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looks off in the distance. They're preparing to attack, and he cleans his gun.

With the same clipped tones and professionalism, they tell him a few days later that Steve Rogers went down in the arctic with a ship full of bombs to save the world. They say that he's presumed to be dead. Alfred sits and nods, because he knows better. He doesn't know how, but he supposes it's a nation thing. He turns around to survey the damage on the small German town, rubble and bullets littering the streets. Steve Rogers is alive somewhere. His lips quick up in a smile. Captain America.

* * *

When they drop the two bombs, Alfred is swept up in a wave of activity. There are trials and treaties, and Alfred is preparing to be stationed in Japan's home. But while negotiations are underway, Alfred sneaks away to a small room with a projector. There are three reels of film hidden away next to boxes and boxes of war films and news reels. In marker, _Captain America_ is scrawled across each of the film boxes with a date scribbled underneath. He puts them in and watches.

* * *

Seventy years flies by. America rises and falls and rises again, and abruptly crashes again. Alfred has the worst cold since the 30's, and he's still sniffling when the Chitauri attack. SHIELD is inexplicably linked with nations, and all agents are sworn to secrecy about it. Alfred may be a total goofball, but he is a military man, and he strides in the Helicarrier to be briefed by Director Fury. Nobody questions him when he knows everybody's name and life stories. And, from across the bridge, he can see him. Steve Rogers. The Living Legend, who Alfred always knew was alive somewhere in the Arctic.

* * *

They try to dissuade Alfred from fighting, but he reminds them that unless America falls, he's immortal. And, he says with a grin, he bench presses 18-wheelers.

* * *

After the war ends, Alfred and Steve swap war stories. Steve feels oddly comfortable with the man who's known by some as America, others by Alfred, and by Director Fury as General Jones. Alfred leans in and grins. He tells him that only three men were ever officially named as the General of the Armies, the equivalent of a six star general, George Washington and John J. Pershing. And Alfred, but international secrecy keeps that a secret. They talk about the Second World War and Alfred's eyes drift off as if it were just yesterday. They talk about the little theater down the street from Steve's Brooklyn home that was torn down in 1968 and the diner next door with the pretty waitress that Steve never mustered up the courage to talk to. They talk about the actresses with long legs and swarthy actors with dark hair in the movies that Steve used to watch all the time, about The Wizard of Oz and the many times Alfred met Judy Garland. Alfred talks about the 50's and dancing to jukeboxes, and buying comics and reading them over a malt shake. Alfred talks about France, the horny bastard, and England, who always has a stick up his ass, his beloved twin brother Matthew, who he hopes to introduce to Steve some day. Steve talks about the Fourth of July block parties as a kid and fireworks before they had to go dark for the war. He talks about how he visited his grandma in Maine once and went to a clambake. Steve remembers victory gardens and scrap metal drives and staring at recruitment posters, wishing that he could be there. They talk for hours like old friends, because even though they had never met until two days ago, Alfred knows everything about Steve and Steve feels a warm familiarity talking to America.

* * *

Alfred finally teaches Steve how to play video games. They play Call of Duty for two hours, laughing and joking around. Alfred calls Steve "bro" and finally introduces him to Matthew Williams, a soft spoken man with a gentle manner but the same exact face as Alfred. They shake hands.

While Alfred goes to get more chips and coke, Matthew comments on how strange that they would be friends, Alfred loud and boisterous and Steve polite and soft-spoken. But Matthew smiles earnestly and then mentions how they would both die for the ones they love. Steve looks away and remembers rushing air and flashing lights and Peggy's picture on his compass. Alfred returns later with more soda and two bags of cool ranch Doritos and he stuffs his face while he and Matthew battle it out on Mario Kart. Alfred ends up sitting upside down, draping his legs over the back of the couch an lets out a long whine when Matthew beats him for the 16 time.

Later when Matthew leaves for a flight back to Toronto, Alfred brings Steve out for a drink even though Steve says that he can't get drunk. Sometime through the night, Bucky is brought up. Alfred nods and listens while Steve talks about how best friend and Alfred talks about losing Lincoln, losing FDR, losing all his comrades and bosses to time. Steve asks if the pain ever goes away of losing everything he ever had, that everyone who needed him was gone. Alfred takes a swig of his beer, eyes glassy behind his glasses with hundreds of years flowing past, and says no.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones shakes Steve Roger's hand before Alfred is shipped off for another tour in Afghanistan.

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Ah, who would ever wanna be king_


End file.
